Earth to Bella
by incubabe80
Summary: Bella is broken after a family friend takes advantage of her. Bella refuses to name the man that destroyed her. Edward becomes her protector and finds himself falling for her. Will Bella ever be able to trust another man with her heart or even her body?
1. Chapter 1 This is so our song

**Disclaimer: The characters of Twilight are owned by Stephenie Meyer. The original content, ideas and intellectual property of this story is owned by incubabe80.**

**This story is Rated M for language, adult content, and lemons. So if you are not allowed to vote or buy cigarettes, I suggest going elsewhere.**

**Please note that this story contains underage drinking and sexual activity. A rape scene is also in the story. I am giving you all a fair warning.**

**This is my first Fanfiction story. So please excuse my horrible editing. I have tried my very best to correct myself. **

**The story will be Bella's point of view for the most part.**

* * *

"_However __confused__ the scene of our life appears, however torn we may be who now do face that scene, it can be faced, and we can go on to be whole.__" __Muriel Rukeyser_

**Chapter 1**

**-This is so our song-**

It was the end of the summer. Emmett my brother thought it only appropriate to end it with a bang. So the only appropriate way to do that was to invite all the jocks and their fucking whore cheerleading girlfriends to our house for a party.

Charlie our dad was working on a case out of town in Seattle.

Rene our mother was somewhere in California attending some "Make Yourself Rich" seminar. Well that is what she told us at least.

Em had agreed that I could invite my best friend Alice Cullen to the party. With the condition that we stay out of the way and not drink more than a beer.

Alice and I would be the only two sophomores here. I guess it was kinda by default as I did live here.

"Bells dad will fucking kill me if he finds out that I let you drink. He barely agreed to this because he trusts me". Em said with a smirk.

Charlie had agreed to let Emmett have a max of 6 people over the house. My dad really trusted Em. He was overall a good kid. He jock, popular, with good grades and had the hottest girlfriend at Forks High School, Rosalie Hale.

That night there had been about 30 people over our house. The weather was nice. It had rained earlier in the day.

Everyone was hanging out on the back porch. The sliding door to the kitchen was left open purposely. So there was easy access to and from the alcohol that was on the kitchen counter.

Alice and I had been sneaking shots of tequila whenever Em was too busy entertaining Rose. This lucky for us had been that whole entire night.

So needless to say, I was maybe a bit more buzzed that I would have wanted to be at this point.

Alice on the other hand was in between asleep and asleep in the family room. Which was a break from the way she had been acting earlier in the evening.

Every time an upbeat song would come on she would squeal and say "Bella this is so our song". I had rolled my eyes when she thought that Miley Cyrus's song "_Party in the USA_" was our song.

Fuck Miley Cyrus!

I was currently outside with Em, Rose, Mike, Eric, Jasper, James and Jake. We were all sitting around the bone fire in a circle

I could not keep my eyes off of him. Man was he beautiful.

He was sitting directly in front of me and I was sneaking glances at him every time I had the chance.

"So is it a deal dude or what", I heard Eric say to the guys. "Yeah we will not date or hook up with any freshmen or sophomores, unless of course they have a nice rack", Mike said. "Deal", they all agreed as they bumped fist.

Except of course for Emmett, he was already dating head Cheerleader Rosalie.

I rolled my eyes and thought about what a hypocrite he was being at that moment. We had been hooking up all summer behind every ones back and I was barely going to be a sophomore this coming week. I mean technically we were not dating just making out whenever we had the chance and lately that had been everyday this summer. He was one of my brothers best friends and was here 24/7.

But my hopes of us ever going public would never happen.

It was after midnight and I pouring myself yet another tequila shot. I was too busy licking my hand and adding salt to it to notice the guys had come into the kitchen.

I shot my head back and took it like a champ. I didn't even suck on the lime at the end.

"Bella, Bella my girl wow you do surprise me every single day".

I could feel his breath in the back of my neck and his tongue at the top of my ear. I swear I even felt his press his dick right above my ass.

Shivers shot trough my body and I closed my eyes to try to savor this moment.

My body began responding to him. I had to hold my arms over my chest as to hide the evidence.

Traitor body!

"So meet you in the guest room in 10 minutes, right?" he whispered so low that I could barely hear.

I opened my mouth but nothing came out. But my head nodded yes.

Traitor head!

All the guys got their alcohol refills and went back out to the porch and sat around the fire once more.

As soon as he was out of sight I ran upstairs and locked myself in my bathroom. I took one quick look at myself and cleaned the mascara that was now under my eyes. I brushed my hair and teeth. I put more deodorant on. I even quickly changed my underwear.

Yes I did. Just in case.

I put on some black and red floral print satin low rise undies.

I had read in Cosmo that wearing red meant lust and that black meant business.

So I decided on both colors.

I stayed in my bathroom for what seemed like an eternity.

I looked down at my cell and noticed it was time.

My heart began to race double time.

As I opened the door from the bathroom into my room, I took another glance of myself in the mirror as I walked by.

The jeans shorts I wore were tight and right below my butt checks. I was wearing a blood red colored spaghetti strap shirt that showed my belly button and made my boobs look even more perky and plump than usual and I was not wearing a bra.

As I took one last look into the mirror, I agreed that yeah I would do me.

I slowly opened my door and walked across the hall into the guest room and took a deep breath.

"Hello, is anyone in here?" I whispered into the dark room.

No response

The guestroom faced the back of the house and I could hear the muffled music and a bit of the back porch light was coming in through the sheer gold curtains.

I sat on the bed that was leaned up against the right side of the bedroom.

My nervous were getting the best of me. So I went over to the window and noticed that there was maybe about 15 people left outside.

The bone fire was still burning but no one was sitting around it anymore

Huh, I wonder where they all went.

I opened the door to the guest room and could hear them downstairs. They were having a beer bong challenge.

"Jasper, Jasper, Jasper", they screamed out.

I rolled my eyes and looked at my phone and noticed that he was 20 minutes late.

I closed my eyes and walked out a bit relieved.

I made my way down the stairs and stopped half ways down and looked over to my left to the family room over at the now empty sofa.

Alice!

As I began to panic, I walked faster down the stairs.

I froze at the landing in shock.

Alice was standing in the middle of the kitchen surrounded by all the jocks.

The only reason I was able to see her was because she was standing on top of our kitchen island.

Alice's had one hand on the beer bong and the other hand pumping into the air. Everyone began chanting her name. "Alice, Alice, Alice".

Cheers erupted and Alice was declared the champion.

Who knew that little pixie could drink as much as those jocks.

"Alice I thought you were passed out on the couch in the living room" I said.

"Well I woke up because Jasper had accidentally sat on my legs. He claims he didn't see me lying there. We started talking and he double dared me to a beer bong challenge against him and the rest is history", she shrugged with a smirk on her face.

She looked at Jasper and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Ahh I let you win Ali don't let it get to your head. Plus I have been drinking all night so it was totally not fair". He said to her.

"Well I will have you know Mr. Hale" she pointed at him" that me and Bella here have been drin-".

"Alice stop!" I shoved her

Jasper and the other guys looked at her and smiled.

Em luckily had not heard what she said.

I pleaded with my eyes for them not to tell my brother. They nodded and went about it like nothing had been said.

"Sorry Bella It was just that Jasper makes me think and do things I normally wouldn't," she said with her head lowered.

Been there done that I thought.

"S'okay Al…..hey what time does Edward get home tomorrow from Chicago?" I said as I tried to change the subject.

"Carlisle and Esme said his flight arrives at 6pm. Why did you wanna come with us?"

"Yes, can I? I've really missed him you know." I said honestly

Edward and Alice had been my neighbors since I could remember.

Edward held a special place in my heart. One night we played spin the bottle in the Cullen's basement and Edward gave me my first real kiss.

I always had a small crush on him, but never more than that.

At the end of middle school Edward had been accepted to a very exclusive music school in Chicago. He had been gone since his freshman year and only came on holidays because the school ran all year round. The school only allowed very minimal contact with the outside world.

He did email from time to time but not as often as I wished he did.

Right around May he got involved with a junior at his school named Kate. He was only a sophomore. Things between them had gotten pretty serious from what little I could gather from Alice.

But Edward began to neglect school and music. He was put on probation. He had 6 weeks to bring his grades up and when he didn't do it. The Cullen's got a call that Edward was being expelled from school.

So now he was coming home and was going to be attending Forks High with the rest of us slackers.

Lucky him.

An hour had quickly passed and I was getting tired.

Alice had excused herself about a half hour ago. She said she was not feeling well.

The effects of the beer bong I presumed.

As on cue that last song of the night began to play.

Everyone knew that this song was the song that meant get the fuck out without anyone having to say it.

"Hey dude where are Jasper and Eric?" James asked Jake and Mike

"This is so our song" James said rather loudly to the guys

And then the song began:

_Bartender I really did it this time  
Broke my parole to have a good time  
When I got home it was 6 AM  
The door was locked so I kicked it in_

_She was trippin on the bills  
I think she was high on some pills  
She threw my shit out into the yard  
Then she called me a bum and slapped me real hard_

_And in my drunken stuper  
I did what I should have never done  
And now I'm sittin here, talking to you  
Drunk and on the run_

_I'm sittin at a bar on the inside  
Waiting for my ride on the outside  
She broke my heart, in the trailer park  
So I jacked the keys to her fuckin' car  
Crashed that piece of shit and then stepped away_

_Ya know Moe I'll probably get ten years  
So just give me beers till they get here  
Yea I know the sun is coming up  
And yall are probably get ready for closein up  
But I'm trying to drown my sole  
I'm tired of this life on the dirt road  
Everything that I love is gone  
And I'm tired of hangin on_

_She got me sittin at a bar on the inside  
Waitin for my ride on the outside  
She stole my heart, in the trailer park  
So I jacked the keys to her fuckin car  
And crashed that piece of shit then stepped away_

As soon as the song came to an end most of Emmett's guest were making their way to the drive way and into their cars.

Em was sitting on dad's favorite leather recliner and Rose was on top of him grinding and kissing him as if no one else was in the room.

They had no shame.

James and Jake made their way to the kitchen table and sat as they discussed how this was there year and they were going to be state champs.

Mike made his way to the fridge and got them all new cold cans of beers to drink.

I looked out the kitchen window and caught Eric outside towards the right of our house making out with no other than Angela.

How did she get here? Angela was in my grade level.

So much for that fucking "Man Pack" Eric. I said under my breath.

Jasper came out of the restroom and walked towards the family room.

"Hey bro you missed our song" James said once again rather loudly.

"Nature calls fucker, but I promise to make it up to you later James" he said playfully.

"Rose we need to go like now. It's late and we need to be on the road in less than 4 hours" Jasper told Rose.

I had overheard Rose tell Emmett earlier that they had some family function to attend.

Rose gave Emmett a rather long kiss that would make any porn star blush.

How could Jasper not cringe at the sight of his twin sister's tongue down his best friend's throat?

They said their goodbye's and were gone rather quickly.

I got up from the breakfast bar and had to steady myself before I took a step forward.

Alcohol will do that to you.

"Goodnight guys", I said as I looked at no one in particular.

"Night Bella" they said in unison.

I began to walk up the stairs and then I heard Em say, "Crash in my room bro. I'm not even attempting to go up those fucking stairs. I am rather drunk and have a massive boner.

Thanks for the visual Em.

"I'll go to bed as soon as I finish this beer. Thanks".

Oh shit oh shit….he will be sleeping right next door to me and to make matters worse he will have easy access to my room as Em and I shared a jack and jill bathroom.

I ran up the stairs and slammed the door shut with my back.

I was about to hyperventilate.

I should have never agreed to this fucking shit.

As I opened my eyes I could see light coming from under the bathroom door.

Had I left it on?

I placed my ear to the door and heard nothing. So I opened the door slowly and found Alice hugging the toilet.

"Alice, Alice wake up".

"Oh hey Bella, the room began to spin and I barely made it to the toilet. How long have I been here? Is Jasper still here? Can you please help me into bed? Why are you acting weird Bella?

Man nothing escaped Alice. Drunk or not she could ask a million questions in record time.

"Uhmm nothing Alice. I don't know maybe 30 minutes. He left 5 minutes ago with his sister and yes I will help you. I was not expecting to find you on the bathroom floor" I said it with a bit of attitude.

"Sorry Bella, help me into bed please" she pouted.

I helped Alice into bed and felt relived to know that I had an excuse and would not do anything if he came looking for me.

I quickly changed in my sweat shorts and a cami.

I went into the bathroom to pee and I wash my face.

I went to lock Em's side of the door and remembered that he had accidentally broken the handle last week when I had forgotten to unlock it after my morning shower.

Fuck! He could easily come in if he wanted in the night.

I looked down my shorts drawstring.

I had an idea.

I created a knot so there was no way to get into my pant, or uh shorts per say.

With that I felt a wave of accomplishment and shut the bathroom doors.

I lay in bed next to Alice. She was already fast asleep. I turned radio on the clock radio. It read 1:54 am. The No Doubt song "Hey Baby" was playing and with that I closed my eyes to dream.

I was certain I was off the hook today.

Hey baby, hey baby hey. That song had some how made its way into my dream.

Next thing I knew I smelt cigarettes and alcohol.

"Bella, Bella you awake" a horsed voice said in to my ear.

I was not all that aware of what was going on.

And there he was in my fucking room with no fucking shirt on.

He looked absolutely fuckable.

I looked over at Alice. She was facing the wall away from me and I could hear her loud breathing.

I took a quick look at the clock it said 2:44 am.

"Yeah, I am awake what's up" I whispered.

"I am here for what you promised me Bella".

"You have got to be kidding me. My brother is down stairs and Alice sleeping right next to me".

"Well then at least lay with me on the floor and let's make out.

There was no harm in making out, right?

If we got caught by Alice she would not tell anyone. I was sure of that.

I thought about it for less than a second and decided it was worth it.

As soon as I was on the floor that fucker lost no time. He kissed me everywhere and I could taste and smell cigarettes and alcohol on his breath and body.

Gross!

He freed my breast from my cami in one quick move. His face was buried in my chest for god knows how long.

It felt so good, I won't lie.

Thank you drawstring shorts. You will surely save me today.

"So you ready baby".

"Ready for what", I said

"To give me some, you promised Bella. Don't be a fucking cock tease"

Yeah that was me. Cock tease Swan.

All summer long we'd been making out. That was all we could ever do. We never had the chance to do more cause my brother and the guys where always around.

Last night he had called looking for Em. I had answered the phone and we just got to talking like we always did.

I was not sure how we had gotten onto the subject of sex and before I knew it I had agreed to have sex with him.

"You have done this before right Bella".

"Yes" I said matter of factly into the phone.

"At summer camp last year, twice with my uhh boyfriend".

"Cause like I want to totally fuck you Bella. I just don't want to be your first you know what I am saying".

"Yes I get it" I said but had no idea what he meant.

I thought guys liked virgins.

"Okay then I will see you tomorrow tonight" he said.

How had this lie gotten out of control

Now here he was touching me and I was so scared. I had no idea what I had gotten myself into. I just mimicked his moves and kissed him back.

His hands began to wander in between my legs.

"Little Bella you are so fucking wet for me aren't ya" he said.

"I guess so" I said with a shaky voice.

He then tried to undo my drawstring.

I was counting my lucky stars that he would fail.

"Bella I can't get this shit undone"

He tried to undo the knot for about 2 minutes.

I could tell he was getting angry.

"I guess it was not meant to be " I said.

"Like hell. I am here for what you promised me and I am not leaving till I get it".

And with that he held the drawstring with both hands and ripped the string.

This is not good!

I had underestimated his strength.

"Oh yeah who's the man baby?"

I had no comment.

With that he began to take my shorts and panties off.

How in the world was I gonna get out of this one?

He took my panties and put them under his nose and took a deep breath.

"You smell delicious my Bella".

Before I knew it he was on top of me. Naked.

I could feel the warmth of his skin against my exposed breast.

As he began to spread my legs with his knees we heard Alice cough and move on the bed.

We both instantly froze and held our breaths.

When he thought it might be safe. He looked up at the bed where Alice was laying.

"She's back asleep. Now where were we" he said with lust in his voice.

I just lay there and knew I had no idea what to do.

I took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes and signaled I was ready.

He gently went down against my chest once more. He reopened my legs and I could feel the head of his cock on my entrance.

Before I knew it he was inside me.

I balled my hands into fists.

I was not ready for this.

I was scared confused.

Maybe a bit buzzed from the alcohol.

How do you like it how does it feel?

Tupac was playing on the radio.

How appropriate.

Someone was playing a very cruel joke on me.

"So Bella, how do you want it?"

"This is good" I said with clenched teeth.

He began to move back and forth against my body.

A few airless whimpers escaped my mouth.

I began to concentrate on the lyrics that were on the radio so that I could think of something other than the pain and silently answered Tupac's questions:

_How do you want it?-**Soft, please.**  
_

_How does it feel? **-Like Hell**  
_

_Comin' up as a nigga in tha cash game  
Livin' in tha fast lane  
i'm for real-**Are you really?**_

_Tell me is it cool to fuck? **-No, I would rather we call it sex.**_

_You think I come to talk  
am I a fool or what ? **-Yes we talk all the time, can we do it ****now?**  
_

_positions on tha floor **-Check**  
_

_it's like erotic  
ironic  
cause i'm somewhat psychotic-**I can see that now**  
_

_i'm hitten' switches on bitches **-Who else is he fucking?**  
_

_like i been fixed with hydraulics  
up and down like a roller coaster  
come up beside ya  
I ain't quitin' till tha show is over -**Wonder how that is gonna end?**  
_

_cause i'm a ridah  
in and out just like a robbery-**Yeah you are robbing my body my vir-**  
_

_i'll probably be a freak  
and let you get on top of me  
get her rockin' these-**Get me rockin what exactly?!?**_

"I have a confession to tell you" I said nervously.

He pulled himself up with his palms and tried to look me in the eyes, never pulling himself from inside me.

"Uhmm I am still a virgin, or at least I still was up until about a few minute ago" I said as I choked back tears.

"You mean you lied to me. You said you had done this before Bella".

His voice began to change and get loud

"Shh…you are going to wake Alice up"

He nuzzled his face in my hair. His breathing began to pick up and his pulse began to speed up.

Then he placed his mouth on my ear and said, "Well hell we all need to experience a virgin once in a lifetime. I just hate it had to be you baby".

With that said he grabbed my wrist with his hands and placed them against the carpet rather forcefully.

He pushed himself inside of me harder and harder and began to say things under his breath.

The pain was too much for me to bear.

In my head I was screaming for him to stop. I opened my mouth but nothing came out.

Traitor mouth!

I tried to move but I was pinned under his massive body.

Suddenly I was awoken by Alice. She was sitting next to me with her eyes buggin out.

She looked me in the eyes and shook her head at me.

"There, there, there Bella it was only a dream. It's okay the big bad wolf won't get you now" she snorted.

"How much did you drink last night Bella? I woke up earlier to pee and I tripped over you. You were lying on the floor with your underwear around your knees. So I helped you up on the bed". Alice said shaking her head.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. How much did I drink last night?

"What time is It Alice?" I said.

"11:20 am".

Oh Shit Charlie would be home at 2:00 pm. It would take us from now to then to get house cleaned.

Alice jumped out of bed and ran into the restroom.

"Alice you promised you would help clean if I invited you, remember?"

"Yes Bella I promised and I will".

I laid my head back on the pillow and tried to remember the events from last night.

Thank God that was only a dream.

"Alice hurry up I gotta pee super duper bad" I yelled at her

As I got out of bed I noticed my sweat shorts were on the floor by the foot of the bed.

So weird, I don't remember much from last night.

I was about to pick them up when Alice ran out the bathroom and jumped on the bed and began to dance and sing to the Black Eyed Peas Boom Boom Pow.

I rolled my eyes and made my way into the bathroom.

As I walked in curiosity got the best of me.

I wondered who was in door number 1.

So I opened Em's door to see who I would find there.

To my surprise I found James and Jake on my brother's bed. Eric had not made it on to the couch and was spread ego on the floor.

I slowly closed the door behind me and proceeded to pull my underwear off.

I sat on the toilet and began to pee. Man did that hurt me. It hurt like when you have a urinary tract infection.

That's what I get for holding my pee so long.

I looked at the inside of my underwear and noticed nothing out of the ordinary.

So I wiped and there it was staring at me in the face.

There was blood on the toilet paper._

* * *

_

**_Thank you for reading my story._**

**_I am already working on Chapter 2_**

**_Reviews help Bella remember a drunken night…._**


	2. Chapter 2 Keep it on the down low

**Disclaimer: The characters of Twilight are owned by Stephenie Meyer. The original content, ideas and intellectual property of this story is owned by incubabe80.**

**This story is Rated M for language, adult content, and lemons. So if you are not allowed to vote or buy cigarettes, I suggest going elsewhere.**

**Please note that this story contains underage drinking and sexual activity.**

**I suggest you go and read **_**Out of Her League by Victoria Sara Cullen**_**….the story is AWESOME. I have her saved under my favorites.**

* * *

_I certainly have been guilty of trying to sweep things under the carpet.__-__Kenneth Branagh_

**_Chapter 2_**

**_-Keep it on the down low- _**

* * *

* * *

**BPOV **

What the fuck did I do last night?

I mean for real. This was not happening to me. No.

"Bella, I will be downstairs cleaning. You better hurry up and meet me down stairs" Alice said through the closed door.

"Yes, Alice" I barely said aloud

I slowly walked out the bathroom and closed the door behind me.

My eyes were fixed on my sweat shorts near my bed. I walked over to them and just stood over them with my eyes closed shut. I was afraid to see what I would find under them. So I slowly picked them up and the ripped drawstring feel right next to a spot of red, red blood.

Traitor drawstring!

You were supposed to protect me. You failed you piece of shit.

Tears began to form in my eyes and I feel to my knees and at that moment I could feel the side effects of all that alcohol. I looked at my wrist and could see what looked like very faint red and purple bruises starting to form under my pale skin.

I could hear that someone was opening the door from Em's room to the restroom. So I quickly grabbed the rug that was neatly placed by my computer desk and threw it on top of the evidence. I ran out the room into the hall way into my parent's bedroom.

Everyone knew that my parent's bedroom was off limits at all times.

I ran into the master bathroom closed and locked the door then turned on the shower. I jumped into the very hot shower and began to scrub my tainted body. I cleaned my body over and over again until the water was running cold. I stepped out and grab a towel and walked into the closet that was attached to the bathroom. I grabbed some of Rene's yoga pants and sports bras. Then I pulled one of Charlie's t-shirts and put it on. I picked up my tainted clothes off the floor and shoved them at the bottom of Charlie's hamper. I made a mental note to get them after everyone left.

I knew I had to go downstairs before Emmett and Alice suspected something was wrong. I pulled my wet hair into a ponytail and made my way down the hall. As I walked down the hall I noticed that Emmett's bedroom door was open. I was afraid to look in to find him awake. I quickly ran past it down the hall past my bedroom and began to go down the stairs.

Alice was in the kitchen with a black trash bag picking up cans and red plastic cups and Emmett was in the family room with the vacuum in his massive hands.

"Well look who decided to grace us with her lovely presence" Em said.

Oh shit is he pissed. Does he know?

As I was about to cry, he smiled at me and grabbed the vacuum and plugged it in but did not turn it on.

"Man Bells you look like shit" he said.

"Gee thanks bro…tell me how you really feel wont ya" I said acidly

"No fair Bella, why did you get to shower and change" Alice crossed her arms and did a little pout.

"I have a killer hang- headache".

I hope Em did not catch that.

If he did he went about his business like nothing.

"Hey Bells do you mind putting these trash bags in the back of my truck."

"Not at all" I said as I made my way towards him and took the bags from his hands.

"Bells there is a bag by the front entrance. It's a bit heavy so have one of the guys outside help you".

Did he say guys? So they are all still here.

Fuck!

As I made my way towards the back sliding door, I walked ever so slowly. I was shaking and I could feel a cold sweat coming on. I did not want to face him. I was afraid how I was going to react. I stepped outside and focused my eyes to the concrete floor as I walked to Em's car.

As I turned the corner I bumped into Jake and James.

"Ahh uhmm, sorry I'm sorry". I said not looking at either of them

I swear I almost started crying.

"Bells calm down. What is up with you? I heard Mike say.

"I am just not feeling good". I said as I stared at the floor.

"Need help with those Bells? Here I will put it in Em's truck" Mike grabbed the bags from my hands.

I quickly ran back into the house and tried to busy myself with cleaning. I only answered yes and no question whenever someone asked me anything.

The house was finally clean and I was getting ready to back upstairs. Charlie would be home and I wanted to try to get some rest. As Alice and I made our way to the stairs Emmett and the guys came in the front door.

"Well Bells I guess we will see you in school Tuesday, Mike said as he leaned towards me and gave me a hug.

"Yeah, I guess so" I said as I stared down at my feet and hugged the rest of the guys.

"Remember at school seniors and sophomores don't talk. Unless a boy is messing with you", Jake said as he winked at me and Alice.

"No worries Jake. I am sure Emmett would be more than happy to kick anyone's ass that messes with Bella and me. Right Emmett?" Alice said as she playfully batted her eyelashes to Emmett.

"Fuck yeah. No one, I mean no one fucks with my girls. I will fucking kill who ever thinks its okay to treat them like trash".

I got chills and looked up at the guys and noticed they all had looked fucking mortified.

"Yeah I thought so. Make sure you relay that message to all your other friends", Alice said as she began to walk up the stairs.

I just said my goodbyes and followed Alice.

Once we were in the room Alice helped me make my bed and I noticed a pillow from the guest bedroom was on my bed. How did that get in here? Alice was about to move the rug and I stopped her.

"Alice please leave that there. I think I am going to leave that rug there from now on ok." I said as I placed my feet on it so that she did not move it.

Whatever you say you're the boss" Alice said without a fight.

Oh my God she knows something. Any other time Alice would have fought me on my placement of that mat because she thinks she is some kind of fucking fashion/interior designer guru.

Once we were done with my room. Alice and I both laid down on the bed. We both laid there quietly for about a minute. The silence was killing me and so I leaned over to my side table and put my iPod on random and placed it on the deck.

Another fucking No Doubt song began to play.

_You and me  
We used to be together  
Everyday together always  
I really feel  
That I'm losing my best friend  
I can't believe  
This could be the end  
It looks as though you're letting go  
And if it's real  
Well I don't want to know……._

My guilt was beginning to get to me as the song continued on. Would Alice tell me that she knew what had happened? Would she think it I was at fault?

……_Our memories  
Well, they can be inviting  
But some are altogether  
Mighty frightening  
As we die, both you and I  
With my head in my hands  
I sit and cry……_

I had to ask her. But I did not have the nerve to do it. I slowly turned to my side to face her. I took a deep breath….

"Ali, what are you thinking about?" I asked.

Silence……

"Is there something you want to know" she said as she turned to her side to face me.

We stared at each other and began laugh like fucking stupid asses. Why was it so hard to talk to her? She was my best friend and I have always been able to talk to her. She never judged me. Ever.

I grabbed the pillow and we both buried our face into it. The pillow smelled like cologne. Cool Water Cologne.

My brother and his boys wore this mother fucking cologne. So it was a very familiar smell.

Traitor smell!

Your so going to give me away.

I knew she smelled it too. Yet Alice quickly changed her demeanor and got up from the bed.

"Bella I gotta go now. I have to get ready to pick up Edward. You're still coming right?"

Shit I was in no mood to go. I had so much shit going on in my head.

"Ali I am so sorry but I just remembered Rene is getting back tonight and I want to be here when she arrives".

I was lying out my fucking ass. I could give a rat's ass if she came or not. She had been gone most the summer. But she was due back tonight and that was my excuse.

Alice raised an eyebrow at me and I know she knew I was lying. But again she did not put up a fight. So unlike her.

"Okay well then I will text you as soon as we are home so you can come over and welcome my handsome brother back" she said as she stood up and clasped her hands together.

"Yes Alice, please do." I smiled at her.

She came over to me and gave me a long hug. A hug you give someone when you are saying goodbye or even sorry.

I have let her down.

As we opened the door to my room I heard someone say, "Emmett, Bella. Dad's home kiddos. Where are you guys at?" Charlie said.

"Up here dad!" I yelled out.

We went down the stairs and gave Charlie a quick hug and kiss on the cheek. I was really happy to see him. He was such a great dad. He was always around. Unlike my free spirited mother.

Alice walked by him and they high fived each other.

Alice walked to the front door opened it and turned back and just waved.

I sat with Charlie and talked about his trip. I need to keep my mind from thinking about last night.

**APOV **

Bella told me that Emmett had agreed that we could be at his end of the year party. Anyone who was anyone at Forks High would be there. Along with some extra baggage.

Sluts!

I made sure that I was wearing something that would show all my great features. I settled on a pale yellow floral mini tube dress that I had purchased especially for this evening. It was short enough to get some heads turning. But long enough to keep them guessing.

Chowwwwww

The atmosphere at the party was great. I mean the guys were not being stuck up or anything. They talked to me and Bella and joked too.

Throughout the night Bella and I were sneaking tequila shots. At one point Jasper and James came over and began to talk to us. They handed us a beer and we happily took it.

I was beginning to feel alcohol happy. But never drunk. I jumped around and sang every song that came on the speakers.

"This is so our song" I told Bella as _Party in the USA_ blasted.

She just rolled her eyes at me, but I really do think that song is great.

I love Miley Cyrus.

The more I danced around, the more I felt dizzy and wanted to throw up. Maybe the alcohol was getting to me a wee bit. Lying down always helped me feel better.

"Bella I am going to lay down in the family room".

"Okay, Alice. But you're going to miss all the fun" she said smiling at me.

I knew she'd welcome a break from me. I could be a bit much at times. So I laid in the empty, lightly lit family room and almost instantly took a nap.

"Sorry Alice" I heard a deep voice say to me.

I opened my eyes and saw that Jasper had accidentally sat on my legs.

"I was wondering where miss hot body Alice was hiding" he said.

Hello did I just hear correctly. Was he calling me hot?

"I think I had a bit too much to drink and so I came in here before I made a fool out of myself" I said without meeting his beautiful blue eyes.

I cannot believe I was actually talking to the man of my dreams. I mean he was so hot. I had wet dreams about him every night. Thanks to that 4th of July party Jake had. We had begged Emmett to take us along and he agreed after Jake said it was cool with him.

Jasper is the man of my dreams. Truth be told I was guilty of touching myself in the shower and pretending it was his hands in between my wet center.

We sat there for maybe 20 minutes and I could tell he was into me. I was really trying not to be too obvious that I was wet and really into him.

I would occasionally lean into him and place my hand on his knee or chest. Just the way Cosmo said to flirt without being too clingy. Cosmo had great articles.

As the conversation continued I began to wonder what he looked like naked on top of me.

"You are really beautiful Alice. You know that, right? You are funny and unlike any of the other girls at school. I have been watching you all summer when you come over to the Swans and I really like you" Jasper said to me.

"I like you too Jasper. But I heard about your guys 'man pack'. I am not deaf you know" I said to him and met his eyes.

"I won't lie Alice but me and you could never be a real couple" he said using fucking air quotes.

"We can keep it on the down low" this mouth of mine said without permission.

We stayed there for a few more minutes.

"Ali, I double dare you to a beer bong challenge" Jasper said as he hit my shoulder with his.

"Bring it on baby. But if I win you have to kiss me" I said once more without permission.

My mouth was going to be in big ass trouble by the end of the night.

He thought about it for a second and nodded.

"And if I win. I want 2 kisses" he said into my ear.

This was a win-win situation for me.

Where the fuck is Bella? I mean I have not seen her since I came in for my nap. I quickly surveyed my surroundings and didn't see her.

Maybe she went to sleep already. She is a light weight after all.

We both got up and he placed his hand in the small of my back and walked me across the family room.

"Emmett we have a challenge" Jasper said as he cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Oh shit Alice. You are sleeping over right? Cause there is no way I would let you drink and have you going home that way" Em said.

"Sleeping here buddy" I said.

Emmett always let me drink as long as he knew I would be sleeping over the Swans household.

Lucky me.

"Well Jake we need our beer bong challenge song" Em said with a nod.

Jake walked over to the iPod and looked for said song.

"Heads or tails Ali" Em asked.

"Heads, please".

He flipped the coin and pointed at me giving me the choice to go first or not.

"Ladies first" as I pointed out to Jasper.

Everyone in the large kitchen laughed in amusement.

Em and Mike both got the beer bong ready with 2 beers for Jasper.

Em pointed at Jake and pressed play.

Welcome to the jungle began to play.

The guys were starting to pump there fist in the air.

"One, two, three, go" Mike said.

Jasper turned the knob on the beer bong and began to drink.

"Jasper, Jasper, Jasper" the crowd cheered.

Not bad, not bad at all.

Once he was done they filled the bong for me just the same way they had his.

The song continued to play in the background.

I so wanted to meet his serpentine and as my head registered the fact that my lips would be in the same place Jaspers just were. More wetness seeped through my underwear.

A wet floor sign would be needed to be placed in between my legs and not because of the beer being spilled from the beer bong. I would hate for any one to slip and get hurt.

I jumped on the granite island so that I could be seen. I placed one hand on the beer bong and one on the knob.

"One, two, three, go" Mike said once more.

I quickly opened the knob and I quickly began to drink and pump my free hand up in the air.

"Alice, Alice, Alice" the crowd yelled out as I finished.

Then the crowd decided that I was indeed the winner.

Yippee!!

I am so gonna kiss Jasper.

"Alice I thought you were passed out on the couch in the living room" Bella said to me.

"Well I woke up because Jasper had accidentally sat on my legs. He claims he didn't see me lying there. We started talking and he double dared me to a beer bong challenge against him and the rest is history" I shrugged with a smirk on my face.

I looked at Jasper and stuck my tongue out at him.

"Ahh I let you win Ali don't let it get to your head. Plus I have been drinking all night so it was totally not fair". He said to me.

"Well I will have you know Mr. Hale" I pointed at him" that me and Bella here have been drin-".

"Alice stop!" Bella shoved me.

Jasper and the other guys looked at me and smiled.

Em luckily had not heard what I said.

I saw that Bella looked at them and pleaded with her eyes for them not to tell her brother. They nodded and went about it like nothing had been said.

"Sorry Bella It was just that Jasper makes me think and do things I normally wouldn't," I said while I lowered my head because I had been too ashamed to tell her my feeling for him all summer.

"S'okay Al…..hey what time does Edward get home tomorrow from Chicago?" she said to me and I could tell she was changing the subject.

Thank you God.

"Carlisle and Esme said his flight arrives at 6pm. Why did you wanna come with us?"

"Yes, can I? I've really missed him you know." She said as I could tell her eyes had that twinkle again.

Bella and Edward always had a thing for one another. Edward really cared for Bella. I swore I would never tell Bella because I had promised Edward. Bella was his first kiss. When Edward got accepted to that school in Chicago. He almost did not go because he wanted to stay and be with Bella. But he had been too shy at the time to tell her how he felt.

Edward tried to keep in touch with her. Every time he would call. All I was allowed to talk about was Bella. He made me lie and tell Bella that he was dating this girl named Kate. I think he made me say that to save face when he found out that Bella dated this guy named Paul briefly.

We sat down at the breakfast bar and mingled with who ever came in for beer.

Bella was so eavesdropping on Emmett and Rosalie's conversation.

I looked up the stairs and saw Jasper motion me to go upstairs with him. I nodded and made sure that no one had seen us make that exchange.

"Hey Bella. I am not feeling too well. Do you mind if I go to bed already?" I asked.

"Nope. Not at all. I am staying down here until everyone leaves".

"Night Bella".

I hugged her and went up stairs.

Jasper had the guest bedroom open and I walked in.

He grabbed me by my waist and held me close to his chest. I smelled his delicious cologne. I loved that smell. My new favorite smell.

"I am here to pay my debt baby" he said in my ear.

He slowly locked the door behind me without ever letting go of my waist. He leaned his head in and opened his mouth into mine. I felt the tip of his tongue linger on my top lip. As if he was asking permission.

I slipped my tongue into him with force and began to dominate the kiss and Jasper quickly met my pace.

He walked me over to the bed and picked me up and lay me softly on the bed never breaking the kiss.

"Alice I really like you kid. I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since 4th of July when you wore that itsy bitsy polka dot bikini." Jasper said as brushed my breast with his palms.

"I like you too Jasper. I touch myself and pretend it's your hand that brings me pleasure" I said shyly.

This mouth was officially on time out.

"I can bring you pleasure now if you let me".

"Yes" I said.

He again began to kiss me softly and I swear I was in love with him already.

He trailed kisses down the neck to my chest and pulled the top of my dress down and began to suck on my tender nipples. This was heaven. Better than what I had expected his loving hands to feel like against my inexperienced body.

His hands were in between my legs and wanted him inside me now.

"Jasper make love to me please" I almost did not believe I had just said that.

"Are you sure baby?"

"Yes I am sure Jasper I have never wanted to make love to anyone but you" I said truthfully.

He then got off the bed and asked me to help undress him. I stayed on the bed and began to pull his t shirt over his head. He had already taken off his cargo shorts.

He held a condom in his hand and I took his boxers off.

Holy shit his dick was in my hand. He had a huge cock.

Without even thinking I placed it in my mouth and began to softly suck it. I licked the tip of his cock and tried to do what I saw the girl's in the videos Edward watches do.

My mouth is grounded till next week.

Jasper moaned and I wanted to hear more of that.

Jasper pulled my face from his dick with both his hands.

"Baby you don't have to do that. I said I wanted to make you feel good.

"Jasper I should let you know that I have never done this before. I am a virgin. I have never even been finger banged or anything like that" I said very quickly.

When I looked at him he had this look on his face that I was not sure how to interpret.

"Please tell me what's going on in your head?" I begged.

He took a deep breath and looked me in the eye.

"Alice baby, we will do and go as far as you want. I am a gentleman and would never pressure you to do anything you don't want with your body".

I grabbed the condom from his hand and opened it and placed it on the tip of his penis and began to unroll it.

Thank you sex ed. class for teaching me how to put a condom on a banana. Or in this case his serpentine. This boy was huge.

Once the condom was on, he slowly laid me back down on the bed and got on top of me.

"Alice anytime you want we can stop. Just please tell me if I am hurting you".

"Okay Jasper. I promise to tell you".

He placed his dick in between my legs and pushed himself up slowly. I moved slowly with him. He kissed me all over my face and asked me every so often if it was ok and he would move inside me deeper.

This was like no other feeling I had ever experienced. My fingers were doing me no justice. It hurt but it was a pleasurable pain.

There was no way this could get any better and then he began to rub my swollen clit and my body began to tremble. My toes began to curl and my stomach also tighten and I heard him say my name.

That took me over the edge.

He shot his head back and never moved his fingers from my clit. He placed a kiss on my lips and slowly laid next to me.

Once we were both breathing at normal pace we decided to get dressed. I was glad that there was not too much light coming into the room. All of a sudden I was shy.

"Alice this was the best. Thank you for sharing this with me".

"No Jasper thank you. You were so gentle and sweet and so attentive".

"I did not want to hurt you" he said to me and I knew he meant it.

Once we were dressed he came over to me and gave me a hug.

"Hey dude, where are Jasper and Eric?" James said.

That boy was fucking loud. I mean for Christ sakes we could hear him upstairs with the damn windows closed.

"Alice I hate to run but I gotta. I don't want them to know we were up here making love. I don't want the guys to give you a hard time, or me for that matter".

He quickly kissed me on the cheek and asked me not to say anything to Bella.

"Don't worry it will be our secret".

He opened the door and I could hear that stupid fucking song playing. He quickly went out and closed the door.

I went back to the bed and try to straighten it out. I was placing the pillows where they went and I could smell Jaspers cologne.

I snuggled it and took a deep breath. I decided I would take it to Bella's room and sleep with it.

I opened the door and went into Bella's room and put the pillow on the bed. I stood in there and then the room began to spin. I barely made it to the toilet. I was feeling dizzy. But this was not from the alcohol. I think I was just over excited and that's why I threw up.

Once I had disposed all my stomach contents into the toilet. I tried to get up but I had no strength to. So I just laid there with my head on the toilet.

"Alice, Alice wake up" I heard Bella say.

"Oh hey Bella, the room began to spin and I barely made it to the toilet. How long have I been here? Is Jasper still here? Can you please help me into bed? Why are you acting weird Bella?

I hope she didn't catch the fact that I was nervous and asking a million questions.

"Uhmm nothing Alice. I don't know maybe 30 minutes. He left 5 minutes ago with his sister and yes I will help you. I was not expecting to find you on the bathroom floor' she said to me with a bit of attitude.

"Sorry Bella, help me into bed please" I said.

She placed me on the bed and I made sure to grab the pillow and I fell asleep.

As I fell asleep I began to dream. I don't remember exactly what I dreamt about. But there was a lot of moaning and muffled sounds.

When I woke up sometime around 8 in the morning I noticed Bella was not in bed. As I sat on the bed I could see her lying on the floor in only her underwear.

Just as I suspected that girl could not hold her liquor. She probably got up in the night to pee and never made it back in the bed.

I helped her up onto the bed. I went to pee and went back to sleep.

I was woken up by Bella's screams…………..

_Okay we know that the guilt is killing them both. I did not want to over bore you with the details…We know what's pretty much going on in both their heads._

* * *

**Okay guys so now we know what these two girls have been up to. They both think that the other knows what each did last night. I only added Alice's POV because I wanted you guys to know what she and Jasper were up to. Did you notice the difference in first time encounters between Bella & Mr.X and Alice & Jasper? Everyone's first time is different. How was yours? Next Chapter is Edward's arrival. I am excited.**

**Sorry for all the typos. I am really trying to catch them.**

**Reviews get Bella and Alice spilling the beans to one another….**


	3. Chapter 3 I can see it in your face

**Disclaimer: The characters of Twilight are owned by Stephenie Meyer. The original content, ideas and intellectual property of this story is owned by incubabe80.**

**This story is Rated M for language, adult content, and lemons. Please note that this story contains underage drinking and sexual activity.**

**The story is not yet beta'd…so excuse all the grammar errors. **

* * *

_Often your utterances and expressions of your face leak out the secrets of your hidden thoughts. - Author Unknown-_

**CHAPTER 3**

**-I Can See It in Your Face-**

* * *

**BPOV**

Once I was back in my room. I lay on the bed and played the scenes from last night over and over again in my head. They never made sense to me. I could remember everything up until the moment I told him I was a virgin-or had just been.

Had I drank too much?

I never said no to him. I know I shook my head and said no in my mind.

Did that count?

I guess not.

As I began to drift into sleep I got a text from Alice.

_Hey Edwards's flight was delayed. Won't be back home till 11 or so. You still want me to text you? Will you be awake?-Ali_

_Yes, please text me as soon as soon as your home. -Bella_

I was excited to see Edward. I only saw him a few times since he had left to Chicago. I will admit that I was a bit jealous to hear that he had gotten a girlfriend and a senior at that. No way to compete with that.

Once again as sleep was over taking me I heard my dad yell through my door.

"Hey Bells mom is home. Come down and say hello".

Fuck her. I thought. Sleep is important.

But I surely did not want to upset Charlie. It was not his fault she was a part time mom. Maybe he was a little at fault for never putting his foot down. She walked all over him.

Every year at the beginning of summer Rene had somewhere to be, other than home. Emmett and I were already use to her not being around as much. Not to mention the 'seminars' she attended through out the year. Somewhere in my mind I knew she was out having affairs. I didn't know that for a fact. It was just a gut feeling and I was not the only one that had those suspicions, yet no one ever said a word to Charlie about it.

As I got up I remembered I was wearing Rene's clothes. I quickly changed into my own because Rene would fucking flip if I wore her clothes. She was such a bitch like that. She wore my clothes all the time and I never said anything/

Once I was dressed I made my way down the stairs.

"Hey baby. Come give your mother a hug. I missed you so much" Rene said as she wrapped her adulteress arms around me.

My mother had a tan and was wearing clothes 2 sizes too small for her. I think I wanted to call Jerry Springer and have her on a show titled 'My mother need to grow up and act her fucking age'.

"Hey mom I missed you this whole summer" I said.

"Bella, what is wrong with you? Why must you always give me attitude about everything? You act as if you're my mother. Stop talking like that to me" she said with one hand on her hip.

"Mom why are you always picking fights with me?"

"Bella there is something different about you. I can see it in your face. Are you having sex?" she said.

My jaw opened in shock.

How does she know?

"Mother! You seriously need to stop this shit. You have no idea what you are saying. I am certainly not having sex and if I was you would be the last to know as you are never here".

Tears began to run down my cheek. I was not lying. Having meant more than once and I technically had sex once.

"There you guys go. Not even five minutes and my girls are already fighting" Charlie said as he threw his hands up in the air.

"Bella please apologize to you mother for using that kind of language".

This man was living in la la land.

I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry" I barely said.

My mother had that look in her face like she had once again won.

My mother was forever in competition with my father's affection. It was as though she could not bear the though of him loving another women. Even if that women was her own daughter and that to me was disturbing.

"Where's my baby boy?" the bitch asked.

"He is over at Mike's house. He said he really wanted to be here when you got home. But that they were doing something for football" he said with a shrug

"It's okay. I am beat I am going to jump in the shower and go to bed. Hey Bella did you want to do some back to school shopping tomorrow".

"No thanks. Esme took me and Alice shopping a few weeks ago".

My mother was not very fond of Esme and vice versa.

"Well she needs to worry about her own kids and leave mine alone. I heard about Eddie getting kicked out of school" she said as she walked up the stairs and shook her head.

That woman really amazed me. She had no shame.

"Well Bells I think I might be getting ready for bed myself. I have to be back at work by 6 am. Sleep tight and don't stay up to late. You start school on Tuesday" Charlie said as he kissed me and walked away.

Gross! I knew exactly what he and Rene would be doing in a few minutes.

Note to self. Stay downstairs as long as possible. Rene is a screamer.

As I made my way into the kitchen, I opened the fridge and made myself a sandwich. I grab a diet coke and some chips and went into the family room to watch some TV and kill some time until Alice would text me.

I was watching 50 First Dates when Emmett came home.

"Hey Bells, is mom home yet?"

"Yup and her and Charlie are getting it on" I said as covered my head with my hands cause he threw a pillow at me.

"That is fucking nasty. That is the last thing I want to picture".

Emmett like Charlie was in denial of Rene's extra curricular activities.

He was Rene's favorite.

"It's already past 11 and I need to be up early for football tomorrow. Night Bells" he said as he messed up my hair with his gorilla hands.

I picked up my phone and was about to text Alice when she beat me to it.

_Just got home. You still coming?-Ali_

_Yes!!! See you in 5 minutes-Bella_

I closed the phone shut and made got up from the couch. I picked up the mess I had made because God forbid I leave a mess for Rene to pick up.

I went out the back and made my way to the Cullen residence.

Even though we were neighbors I could not really see there house from mine. There were 5 houses on the block and theirs was 3 times bigger than ours. The house was surrounded by trees and sat a bit back from the street.

As I made my way to the side of the house I could hear them talking in the kitchen. I stood outside and watched the family interact with one another.

I must admit that I was a little jealous to see how attentive and loving Esme was with her children. You could tell that they were her first priority in life. Carlisle came in a close second.

As my eyes drifted over to the kitchen table I saw Edward. He was running his fingers through his hair and smiling.

Edward looked more mature. His hair was longer. His face had visible stubble. He was very handsome. Kate was a lucky girl I thought.

As I began to analyze Edward face more. Esme opened the back door.

"Bella, dear how are you? Please come in". Esme came over to me and gave me my first real motherly hug for the night.

"Look whose back in town" she said as she practically shoved me into Edwards's arms.

"Hey Edward, how was your flight?"

Are you kidding me? How was your fucking flight was was the first thing out of my mouth.

"It was uneventful. I am glad to be back home" he said into my ear as he held me tight.

As I took a deep breath I smelt an unfamiliar sent. So manly and so not Cool Water. I am glad he decided that Cool Water cologne was so 1999.

We sat around the table and continued talking while Esme feed us cupcakes she had made earlier especially for Edwards arrival. He has always loved cupcakes and Esme wanted to make Edward happy.

We ate and continued our conversations.

Alice talked about how excited she was for some new clothing line that was coming out. Carlisle talked about work and how much he loved being a Dr. Esme talked about an expensive vase that she had placed a bid on and had won it in the last ten seconds by five dollars.

I guess it was my turn to share something but I just could not think of anything good that had happened. So I stood quite and hoped they would skip to Edward.

"Bella, honey is everything okay with you" Esme said.

"Yeah, why do you ask? I tried to say it with a straight face.

I don't know honey. I can see it in your face. What are you so worried about?

Oh my God. For the second time tonight my face gave me away.

Traitor fucking Face!

"I am just really tired, that's all" I said with a half smile.

As not to push me any further she changed the conversation.

"So Bella, when is Rene coming back from her trip, I mean her seminar" Esme said sarcastically

"She actually came back this evening. She is home now sleeping".

Esme just looked over at Carlisle and they both gave each other a silent exchange.

As to break the silence Alice jumped in and talked about how great life was going to be now that we were going to be sophomores.

Edward talked about how much he hated Chicago. He talked about how demanding that school had been and how much he just wanted to be back home with the ones he loved.

For some reason when he said that Esme came over to me and placed her hand on top of mine and gave it a squeeze.

"Well kids we are off to bed. Bella you are more than welcomed to sleep over. Now don't stay up too late kids." Esme said with loving eyes.

"Thanks but I will only be a little bit longer".

Once I helped Alice put stuff away in the kitchen. We decided to go down to the basement and watch some TV. Edward came along with us.

"So what should we watch Bella?" said Alice.

"I could careless".

I was feeling really weird with Edward. Not creepy weird, just normal weird.

We sat on the on the Cullen's massive U shaped sofa. It was by far more comfortable than my own bed.

Alice called dibs on the far left side. Edward sat in the middle and I sat right next to him to his right.

Alice began to channel surf and settled on watching reruns of Sex in the City.

I made small talk with Edward and I could tell there was definitely something different about Edward. He was more mature. His voice was also deeper than I had remembered it being.

After about 20 minutes. My sleep was getting the best of me.

I was beginning to nod of. I was fighting to keep my eyes awake.

Before I knew it I was asleep.

* * *

**EPOV**

I was so anxious when I saw that Alice had text Bella that we were home.

I ran upstairs and placed my luggage in my room and made my way into my bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth.

I silently thanked my mother for getting my toiletry. She was a great mother.

I made my way into the kitchen and took a seat at the kitchen table.

My dad told that he would be following Alice and me to school because he needed to enroll me. As he had been unable since the schools office had been closed last Friday.

Before I realized it my mother had Bella in her arms and shoved her in my arms and I could see my mom was up to something.

My mother really loved Bella and always included her in many of our family plans. I always remember how Bella would come crying to my mom and ask her questions and advise that most daughters ask their mothers. Rene was never around and really missed out on many important moments in both her children's lives.

As Alice and Bella were cleaning the kitchen, I found myself staring at Bella. She was more beautiful than the last time I saw her.

Her body was no longer that of a young girl. Her body was thin but curvy. It had the right fullness in all the right places. Her breasts were not large, but by all means not small. I bet they fit in my hands just perfect.

The one thing that was different about Bella and the one thing I could not shake off. She had a sad look in her eyes and that was not okay.

I wanted to hold her and ask her who was responsible for making her sad. But how would I just expect her to open up to me and tell me what was bothering her.

I always hated when Bella would come over the house and I knew she had been crying and she would deny it. She always played it off pretty well.

When Alice suggested we go down stairs to watch TV, I thought it was a great idea and it would give me the opportunity to talk to Bella.

Once we got down stairs and started talking I knew there was something different about Bella. I am not sure what it was but I felt it in my bones. I knew that something major had to have happen for Bella to act this way. My mom had even noticed it.

The Bella I remember was strong and never let things get to her. Not even Rene and I knew that was a sore subject for Bella. She wanted nothing more than be loved and cared for by her.

Well the good thing is that I am here and I am not going anywhere.

As I looked over at Bella I noticed she was fighting her sleep. I was about to offer to walk her home. But I just could not wake her up. She looked so peaceful so beautiful.

Alice too was asleep within minutes from Bella. As I turned my head to Bella I took a deep breath in with my nose and inhaled the sweet strawberry smell that always reminded me of her.

I was moving back to my spot when I thought I heard Bella say something to me.

"I am so scared, please don't leave me. Promise me you won't judge me" Bella said with closed eyes.

"I promise Bella, but what is wrong?"

Silence.

Bella was sleep talking.

I remembered how Alice said Bella would sleep talk every time they had a sleep over. She claimed that you could ask Bella just about anything and she would tell you.

Bella continue to say things under her breath. Most of them were just jibber jabber.

"You are such an asshole. I did not want to sleep with you and you knew it. Wait until Emmett finds out about this one…..take that".

I hope Bella was just having a nightmare and not really just saying she slept with someone that forced her.

A million thought were going through my mind. I would kill who ever did this to her.

"Bella who are you talking about. Bella please answer me. I beg you tell me who hurt you".

"I can't tell you. I am so afraid……"

As she was continued to toss and turn she screamed out and shot up screaming.

"Stop! Stop! Please Stop!"

She panted as she held to her chest.

It took her sometime to calm her breathing and look up at me and Alice who was awakened by Bella's screams.

"Bella are you okay? Alice said as she sat and placed her arm around her.

"Yes I am fine just had a really bad, bad dream that's all" she said as she played with her hair and faked a smile.

"Good" Alice said as she stood up.

I was not buying it for one second.

"I better go before Rene fucking blows a gasket. We all know how dramatic she can be".

"I'll walk you Bella. I would hate if something bad was to happen to you".

She closed her eyes and just nodded in agreement.

Alice and Bella said their goodnights and Bella and I made our way out the front door down the driveway.

I wanted to ask her who was that person who did this to her. I was afraid that she would completely shut down on me. I wanted to hold her in my arms and tell her that I would protector.

We continued to walk in silence. Once we were at the back of her house she turned to me and smiled.

"Thank you for walking me home Edward. I am so glad to have you back. I have really missed you" Bella said as tears began to fall down her cheek.

"Bella what is wrong. Please tell me" my voice was pleading with her.

"Nothing Edward I am just very emotional you know my mom coming home, you coming home, school, it's a combination of thing going on. I am sorry I did not mean to get you worried".

She then gave me a quick hug and went in through the sliding door. Once she was in she closed the latch and waved goodbye to me.

I waited there until I could no longer see her.

I ran back home and went straight into Alice's room.

"Who is Bella seeing?" I woke Alice up.

"What are you talking about Eddie?" Alice said.

"Who the fuck is Bella going out with? Who is her boyfriend?" I practically screamed out at her.

"She does not have one Edward. Why?"

"Are you absolutely sure Alice?"

"Yes, she is my best friend. If she was dating anyone I would know" she said it so matter of fact.

"Night Ali. Sorry for waking you".

"Okay psycho, get off crack" Alice joked.

I made my way to my bedroom and kept thinking about what had happened earlier. I really hope I was just overreacting.

But if she did not have a boyfriend there was still the possibility that it was someone else. Someone she knew. She did say something about Emmett finding out.

Okay I would not jump to conclusions. I will just try get as much information as possible without really asking.

But as God is my witness. If anyone hurt Bella, I swear I will kill them.

* * *

**Okay how many of you know someone like Rene? I do I call her mom. No lie. So Edward is back and wanting to find out why Bella is so different. He will get to the bottom of it soon. Another thing my mother told me the next day I lost my virginity that she could tell that I was having sex. She claims she could see it in my face. Anyone else's faces give them away.**

**REVIEWS GET EDWARD ON THE RIGHT TRACK………**


	4. Chapter 4 Running towards Danger

**Disclaimer: The characters of Twilight are owned by SM. The original content, ideas and intellectual property of this story is owned by incubabe80.**

**This story is Rated M for language, adult content, and lemons. So if you are not allowed to vote or buy cigarettes, I suggest going elsewhere.**

*****WARNING*****

**This next chapter is very graphic and not suitable for kids. It's rated M for a reason.**

**Again sorry for the horrible grammar, punctuation and everything else you will notice.**

**

* * *

**

_"The reality of the other person lies not in what he reveals to you, but what he cannot reveal to you. Therefore, if you would understand him, listen not to what he says, but rather to what he does not say". - Kahlil Gibran._

**Chapter 4**

**-Running towards Danger-**

* * *

I woke up the next morning covered in a cold sweat. I'd had a horrible nightmare.

In the nightmare a man was chasing me through the woods and I could not run fast enough to get away from him. I begged my feet to go faster but they would not cooperate. When he finally pinned me down to the floor, I tried to scream. But nothing would come out of my mouth. I fought with him and really, really tried to get away. I could not see his face because he had a ski mask on. But one thing was certain he smelled very familiar. He smelled like Cool Water cologne.

Once I was finished sulking in this thing I called my life. I jumped in the shower, got dressed, grabbed my phone and went down stairs to fix me something to eat.

I was determined not to let anyone get to me today. I would try and be same old Bella from before and try to wipe that look that was giving me away.

I ate my breakfast then got on to my usual chores. So far my morning was going well. I had forgotten that Rene was back in town until I saw her pulling up the drive way.

Apparently she was back to her old self again. This meant aggrevating the ladies at her at the local book club.

"Hey Bella, I thought you would still be sleeping. I know how much you love to sleep".

Yes, I do like to sleep. But not when someone is chasing me and scaring the shit out of me.

"School starts tomorrow and I have to get use to being up early" I rolled my eyes at her as I walked towards the family room.

Rene began to go on and on about her what she learned at her adulteress seminar in California. I was not really paying attention. I was occasionally saying yes and oh wow to her just so that she would think I was paying attention.

I picked up my cell and began to text Alice

_Hey what are you doing Ali? –B_

_Nothing much just getting my clothes ready for the week, you? – A_

_Being tortured by Rene and her latest crapola – B_

_Poor you. Wanna hang out later on tonight? – A_

_Yes! See you late. Say like 5 o'clock – B_

_Yes -A_

After about an hour of Rene's verbal torture, she made her way upstairs. She said she had to put things away and also had a live stream chat with the other members of her scheme….I mean business.

I was actually looking forward to school and catching up with Edward.

I wanted to get the 411 on why he was expelled and I wanted to know all the details about Kate. I also wanted to apologize for last night. I acted really weird.

Then as on cue I began to think about the night I lost my virginity. Fuck! I told myself that I would not torture myself with that anymore. It had happened and I had to move on. I wont lie there was a part of me that hoped that he would see me tomorrow at school and decide that I was worth giving up the 'man pack' for.

There was hope. I mean when Emmett and Rose started going out it caused a bit of tension between Jasper and him. But they eventually Jasper saw how happy his sister was and he gave in.

Well I would not jump the gun. I would not pressure him or go out of my way to talk to him. The ball was in his court.

I was going to make my way to Alice's house in a few. First I wanted to change into some jeans.

I made my way into my room and as I opened the door I froze dead in my step. Rene was about to move the rug.

"Mother what are you doing? I said loud.

She stood up and turned towards me.

"I came in here to drop off these rather inappropriate underwear that I found in your fathers hamper. Can you explain to me what they are doing there? She cocked and eyebrow at me.

Shit!

I had forgotten to get them yesterday.

"I took a shower in you bathroom because Emmett was taking forever in ours".

She just stared at me in disbelief.

"Plus Em had company over and he had broken the handle and I would have hated to have one of his guests accidentally walk in on me naked".

That excuse seemed to satisfy her.

"And this rug, it's out of place you know".

And before she finished the sentence she bent over and picked up the carpet.

Staring me in the face was the evidence.

Traitor rug!

"Bella what in the world is that" this time she looked at me and I knew I would have to come up with a good one.

I tried to open my mouth but say something but nothing came to mind.

Kill me now God!

"What have I told you about eating in this room? You better clean this up before it stains. Do it now Bella".

I went into the hall closet and got out the rug cleaner. I went back into my bedroom and got on my knees and began to spray the mother fucking stain.

Then I scrubbed it as hard as I could. I could feel the tears began to form but I fought them off. I was not going to cry. Not today.

Once I was done I decided that a run would be good for me. I needed to clear my mind. I looked out my window and knew that the rain would be here in a little over an hour or so. It was 3:30pm and hat would give me enough time to come back, shower and go over to the Cullen's house.

I put my soccer shorts, forks PE t-shirt and my running shoes.

"Mom I am going for a run to the school track. Be back inn like an hour or so".

"Okay Bella, be safe" my mother said.

I put my earphones on and began to make my way down the hill from my house.

As I was half way down the street I saw my brother in his truck. He just waved and I nodded as I continued to pick up the pace. Glad to see that the football team

Forks High was about half a mile from my house.

I let the music take me to a place other than here.

I made my way towards the parking lot. I noticed that there were some cars still in the parking lot. But none that I immediately recognized.

I continued to run up the parking lot stairs to the back of the schools field.

As I made my way onto the field I noticed that some of the football team was still there practicing. There were maybe 20 or so people all together.

I just wanted to run and could give a shit who else was there or what they were doing.

I ran for about 30 minutes on the track. Then I decided that I would make my way up the hiking trail that was a bit further back from the schools field.

Once I made my way up the hill I sat at a rock that was next to a walking trail that was somewhat abandoned by the locals. Since the city opened up a YMCA in town. People preferred to stay dry indoors.

I sat on the rock with both legs up to my chest. I looked down the hill and notice that many of the kids had left the field.

I closed my eyes and began to feel a little drizzle on my face. I had to leave now or else I would be soaked by the time I got home.

As I got up I was startled as someone turned me and kissed me on the lips.

I pushed away and saw his beautiful face. He looked the same as he had a few nights ago.

"Hey Bella, whatcha doing baby?" he said as he leaned in and kissed me hard on the lips.

"Nothing just came for a run" I said as I pulled away from him.

"You are looking fucking good with those short shorts".

"Err thanks. I gotta get going looks like it might start raining very soon" I said as I began to make my way down the trail.

"Hey stay for a little bit. I will drive you home. Just stay with me for awhile" he said.

I closed my eyes and knew that it was not a good idea.

"I really need to get going. I have plans".

"With who?" he said as he grab me by my arm.

What the fuck is going on. He was hurting me.

"Let me go please, you are hurting me!"

"Bella you are mine and only mine. No one else can ever touch you" he to me as he held my face with his hands.

"You are hurting me. Let me go" I said with tears in my eyes.

"Promise me that no one will ever touch you Belle. Promise me" his voice sounding pleading.

What in the world. Why was he acting this way?

I just looked at him in utter shock, unable to speak.

"Say it!"

I jumped. He was scaring the fuck out of me.

He grabbed me and began to kiss me hard. His hands traveling all over my body as he continued being really rough with me.

I tried to move away from him, but the more I moved the more he held onto me.

"Let me go" I screamed at him

He went on as if I never said anything.

"Bella I need you right now. I need your body, now"

"No! I don't want to. You are scaring me".

Maybe I should have not said that. The look on his face completely changed. It reminded me when I told him about being a virgin.

"You are such a fucking tease. All summer long talking to me about all the dirty things you were going to do. You will do what I want and like I said I want your body and I want it now".

Again this is not what I would have ever expected from him.

"No" I said as I looked into his eyes.

"Well looks like I don't give a mad fuck what you think. I always get what I want. So lay down and enjoy it".

I didn't even get a chance to say anything as his mouth began to assault mine. He placed his hands on my hips forcing me to the ground.

"Please don't do this. I – please let me go" I begged him.

He said nothing to me. But continued his firm grip on me.

"I will let you go when I am finished".

He then forced himself on me and began to pull my shorts off. I cried and begged for him to let me go.

The ground was beginning to get muddy as the rain started coming down hard. That didn't stop him.

Once my shorts and underwear were off he pulled his dick out of his pants.

"Bella don't fight it. I know you want it. Tell me you want it inside you. Tell me!"

I was not sure what to say. I certainly did not want it. I thought about screaming, but my screams would be muzzled by the thunder and lighting.

"Say it Bella, say it" he screamed at me.

I just cried, unable to speak.

I closed my eyes tight hoping that I was having a really bad dream.

Next thing I knew he was inside me.

He was moving himself in and out of me very roughly.

I tried to get away. But he was much stronger than me.

After sometime I somehow was able to get out from under him. But before I was able to get up complete he grabbed me by my ankle and twisted me around. I fell on my palms and knees.

"Is that how you want it? Well that's how I am going to give it to you".

He held me down by my shoulders. My face was on the ground and I could feel him open my legs with his knees. He once again forced himself inside me and I cried out in pain. I begged him over and over again to stop. But the more I pleaded with him the rougher he could plunge inside me.

It was over just as fast at it had started. I couldn't tell you how long it had been.

He got off of me and threw my clothes at my face.

I grabbed them and quickly changed. I was no longer crying. I was in shock. I just wanted to get the fuck away from this animal.

I began to walk past him and he stopped me once again.

"I will take you home"

"No thanks, I can find my way" I said not meeting his eyes.

"I said I will take you".

He pushed me as he walked behind me towards the schools track.

"You better not fucking say a word about this Bella. You wanted it. I know you did. You've told me all summer. You tell anyone and you have no idea what I am capable of".

Actually I knew now exactly what he was capable of. I just nodded and continued walking.

The school field was now empty. Except for his gym bag that was under the bleachers. He grabbed it without stopping as we continued to make our way to the parking lot. I thought about running but was terrified of the consequences.

As we approached his car he held the door open for me like a gentlemen. I cringed when he placed his dirty fucking hand on my back leading me to take a seat.

He closed the door and opens the trunk and placed his gym bag in it.

I looked at my knees and they were scrapped along with my palms. My right cheek was also burning as I had scraped it when he held me on the floor.

He got in and began to drive.

"I already warned you. You better not tell a single person about this. Make something up about why you are all wet and dirty".

I just nodded as I looked out the car window at the rain that once again coming down strong.

"Drop me off here. I don't want them to see me getting off the car" I can't believe I just said that to him.

He pulled over a block from my house and I was about to get off when he had the fucking nerve to kiss me on my lips.

"See you tomorrow Bella and remember, not a single person" he said as he released me.

I walked out and just stood there. I stood there like a fucking moron. The rain was coming down hard and I walked slowly to the bottom of the hill towards my house.

There was a tree stump a little ways up that was somewhat obstructed by other trees and bushes.

I made my way over to the stump and as soon as I sat down I began to cry.

I placed my head in my hands and cried.

I could see cars going up ad down the street. But I could not make out who they were as my vision was blurry from so many tears. I tried to control myself and thought about what I wanted to do and say when I got home.

I wanted to tell them the truth but afraid that he would tell them I wanted it. Tell them all the dirty things I had promised to do to him. Would they side with him? Would they believe me? After all he was the all American kid.

I decided that I would have to lie. I was afraid of the consequences.

I stood up and I realized how much my knees began throbbing. My whole body was hurting.

I stared walking ever so slowly up the hill afraid that they would see straight through me.

As my house came into view, I could see that Charlie's patrol car was already parked in the drive way.

I began to panic and realized that Charlie would see straight through my lies. Everything began to spin around me as I fell to my bloody knees once more.

All of a sudden I heard a car stop behind me and the car door opened. I was too scared to look at who it was.

"Bella are you okay. What the fuck happened to you?" Edward said as he picked me up from the floor.

I stared up at him as he held me in his arms. I began to sob violently in to his chest.

"I slipped" was all I could say.

He picked me up bridal style and placed me inside his Volvo.

I had to stop acting so fucking obvious.

"Do you need to go to the hospital?"

That was indeed the last place I wanted to be.

"I just need to get home and get washed up" I said with my head down.

"Bella what really happened?"

"Edward I fell with all this rain and it really hurt" I said as I pointed to my bloody knees.

He looked at me and I knew he was not convinced. But he dropped the subject.

As we pulled into my drive way, he quickly got out to help me out.

"Thank you Edward. I really appreciate it" I fought back tears as I said it.

"No problem Bella. Here let me help you in the house".

We walked into the house and I knew I had to be very careful what I said.

My dad was sitting at the kitchen bar talking to my mother. He turned around and quickly came over to me and Edward.

"What happened?" he said as he looked at Edward in confusion.

"I went jogging and it began to rain really hard and I slipped coming up the hill" I said as I broke down in tears.

Oh shit Bella get it together.

As I looked up I saw that Rene was making her way towards me. She just shook her head at me.

"Bella you are so clumsy" she said as she went back to cooking.

Fucking bitch! That woman was unbelievable.

"Chief Swan, I think Bella needs to get medical attention", Edward said.

"I agree" Charlie said as he touched my scraped cheek.

"I am okay. All I need is a shower and some peroxide and I will be okay" I said as I smiled.

Charlie and Edward just looked at each other.

Edward pulled out his phone and dialed a number and placed the phone to his ear.

"Hey dad, what time will you be home? Yeah, okay. Well do you think you could swing by the Swan's before you go home? Bella fell and she has some nasty cuts I think you should see. Okay, thanks dad. My dad will be here in 20 minutes" Edward said.

"I am fine Edward. I told you that already" I practically shoved him.

"Whoa Bella, how hard did you hit your head? Charlie said.

I really needed to stop acting this way. He was only trying to help.

"Can I at least shower before he comes?"

I stared making my way towards the stairs.

"Rene, do you think you could help Bella showering?" Charlie asked.

She rolled her eyes and lifted the spatula in her hand. As to say "hello I am busy".

"I can manage dad".

Rene is such a fucking bitch.

Edward stood at the landing of the stairs and ran his hands through his hair.

I went inside my room and straight into the bathroom. I was about to close Emmet's door when he saw me.

"What the fuck happened sis?"

"It stared raining and I was running and I slipped and I fell" I said fast before tears could start to form.

"Man that was some fall. You sure you're okay?"

"Yes, I am. I need to shower cause Dr. Cullen is coming over to take a look at the cuts".

"Alrighty then" he said as he closed the door.

"Bella what in the world happened to you?" I heard Alice say.

I just looked at her and started to cry.

She held me in her arms and stroked my hair as she looked into my eyes.

With out a word, Alice put the lid of the toilet down and sat me down. She turned on the shower for me and began to undress me and helped me inside the tub.

"Do you need help showering?"

I was such a mess and I needed to snap out of this quick.

"I can manage, thanks Ali" I said as I gave her a half smile.

"I will wait for you in the room. Just holler if you need me kay".

I placed my head just below the water and did not move. I let the water run through me for a little bit before I picked up my wash cloth and began to scrub my body.

I went over my body again and again until my skin was red. I picked up the bar of soap and began to clean of the evidence that I knew was all over my body. I began to cry as I thought about what a mistake I was doing by washing him off.

But it was too late. He was washed away in a matter of minutes.

I washed my hair and I heard a knock.

"Bella Dr. Cullen is here" Em said behind his door.

"I will be right out. Thanks".

I turned off the water and stepped out of the tub and grabbed my bathrobe behind the door. I grabbed a clean towel from under the sink and placed it on my head.

I walked out and Alice was on my bed reading Cosmo. She lowered the magazine so I could see her eyes. But I just avoided her and went to my dresser and opened it. I grabbed some underwear and some pajama shorts.

I knew my knees needed to be accessible to him.

I quickly changed and made my way down the stairs. Alice was right at my side holding onto my arm.

"I can walk Ali".

She never moved and was right next to me the whole way to the family room.

I was surprised to see that Edward was still here and was sitting talking to my dad and his.

I made my way onto the couch and Dr. Cullen cocked his head to the side as he took in my injuries.

"Bella, sweetie I would have come up to your room" he said as he placed his hand on my shoulder.

"It's really okay I can walk and all".

"That is some nasty cuts you have there Bella. You must have fallen really hard" he said as he opens his leather dr. bag.

Rene was still in the kitchen finishing up with dinner.

He took out the some gloves and put them on and began to clean my cuts on my knees.

"It's only a little peroxide for the infection. It will burn just a little Bella".

"Ahhhhhhh" I screamed out.

Alice was by my side holding my hand and rubbing circles on my palm.

Dr. Cullen added some ointment on it and placed some bandages with tape to my knees.

"Bella can I please see your face? Oh, that one is not so bad just a little scrap" he said as he cleaned it and added a bit of ointment to my cheek.

"Now give me your hands".

I was a little hesitant to give them to him, I placed my hands on his knees with my palms facing up.

As he began to examine my hands I could tell that he was taking longer as he traced the bruises from my wrist with his finger tips. He took a deep breath and looked me in the eye. I looked away before he had a chance to make me cry.

He too very gently did the same routine he had done with my knees.

"All done Bella, lucky for you the cuts are all superficial but you have to be very careful that they don't get infected. I will give you a prescription for penicillin so that you don't get an infection and also some ibuprofen for the pain. You should be back to normal in a week or" he said as he stood up and went over to my father.

"Thank you Dr. Cullen" I said as I continued avoiding his gaze.

"Bella please let me know if there is anything else I can do for you now or ever" he said to me as I met his eyes and felt that he knew there was more to my story.

I just nodded and lay my head back onto the couch.

"So I take it Bella won't be able to do any housework for a week or so, right" my mother had the fucking nerve to ask as she began to place set the table for dinner.

"Bella do you want me to come over tomorrow morning to help you get dressed for school" Alice asked.

"Ah no I think I can do it myself, thanks Ali".

"Dr. Cullen you are welcomed to stay for dinner" my mother said as she winked at him.

"I best be getting home. My lovely wife is already waiting for us. Come on kids. Goodnight and Charlie please don't forget to get that prescription filled for Bella".

"I will get it as soon as we are done having dinner" my father said.

"Bella do you need a ride to school tomorrow? Being that Emmett is a senior and doesn't have to be there till 2 period. I don't mind taking you".

"That is a great idea. That way I don't have to get up extra early to take her" once again my inconsiderate mother said.

"O-kay see you in the morning and thank you for helping me".

"Bella no need for that. I would do anything for you. Anything" he said as he placed one hand on my chin.

They said there goodbye's and left.

"I hope you don't mind but I am going to up to my room to rest. I am in lots of pain".

"Okay Bells you sure you don't want to eat first, or maybe take some Tylenol for the pain" my father said.

"No food for me. But I will have some pain medication".

"Honey I have some really good stuff in my medicine cabinet. Grab one tablet. It says vicodin" Rene said to me.

I went into her medicine cabinet and grabbed the bottle and took out 3 pills and put the bottle back. I pooped the three pills in my mouth and turned out the faucet and placed my mouth on it.

I made my way back into my room and laid on my bed.

I stared at the ceiling and drifted to sleep.

I vaguely remember Charlie coming in my room and asking me to take an antibiotic.

"It's so hot in here" I said to him.

So he opened the window and walked out the room.

I went back to my hell I called sleep. I was having nightmare after nightmare and woke up to find a shadow on the outside of my balcony.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Intense, tell me about it. That's why it took me so long to write this chapter.**

** I am sorry if this offends any readers but again I warned you all. I appreciate the few reviews I do have and would love if my readers would leave me a little some some. It makes it worth writing and lets me know that you are enjoying it. I will gladly answer questions. **

**Anyone else want to take a shot and try to guess who Mr. X is. That is the only question I will not answer. In due time ya'll. **

**Reviews give shadow man a name……so review, please.**

**I**

I


	5. Chapter 5 Closer

**Disclaimer: The characters of Twilight are owned by SM. The original content, ideas and intellectual property of this story is owned by incubabe80.**

**This story may offend some. But for you of those that don't mind it. Here is the next chapter.**

* * *

_"Sometimes I wish I were a little kid again, skinned knees are easier to fix than broken hearts". ~Author Unknown_

**Chapter 5 **

**- Closer -**

* * *

I shut my eyes really tight and reopened them again only to see that the shadow was no longer there. I think the vicodin was playing tricks on me.

Once I got enough courage to get up from the bed. I went over to the window and I stared out at the dark night.

"Bella" I heard someone say.

"Don't' freak out it's me Edward".

He slowly came into view and stopped right in front of my face. The window screen was the only thing coming between us.

Holy mother fuck! What was he doing on my balcony window? I guess he climbed the tree outside my window and jumped on the small balcony that was connected to my room.

"I wanted to make sure that you were okay" he said softly.

"Okay, well I am doing good thanks for coming by" I said a bit annoyed.

I know that I should be nice to him. After all he has been nothing but nice to me since he has been back in town. But at the moment I was in no mood to fake a happy smile. I had been through enough.

"Bella" he paused for a few moments.

"Are you sure that you are really okay? I just like…it doesn't make sense to me Bella" he said as he ran his hands through his hair.

Fuck! What had I did or said earlier to give me away.

"Uh…I was in shock earlier and I know that I might have acted a bit weird. I was just scared that…I don't know. All is good Eddie. I promise you okay" I tried to plaster a fake smile. But I was sure he couldn't see it in the dark.

"Okay Bella, but please know that I am here for you okay. You can tell me anything" he said.

"I should really get to bed. Big day tomorrow ya know. Please remind Alice that I will need her to help me shower and get dressed. Thanks again for coming to check on me" I said as I felt my throat tighten.

"Not a problem. See u in 3 hours Bella" he said and then he was gone.

I could barely make him out as he made his way over to his driveway.

Once I knew he was gone the tears began to come down. I ran into my bed and cried myself to sleep as I relived the torture I had lived a few hours ago.

I woke up before my alarm clock even went off. I stood up only sit back down and place my head between my knees. The room was spinning. I guess the medication had worn off.

I got up slowly from the bed and made my way to the bathroom. My hands and knees were sore as fuck, but nothing I couldn't handle. I turned on the water and began to take my clothes off. The bandages from my knees were no longer in place. I guess they might have been somewhere on my bed.

I stepped in the shower and just like that I began to cry. I started to think of what I would do if I saw him. Would I run from him? Would I cuss him out? I was confused as what my options were. I decided that life went on and that I would try and acts as normal as possible. I just hope that my feeling don't betray me.

I know that the right thing to do is tell my parents. But it was too late. At least that is what I thought. Would they even believe me?

I began to wash myself as best as my injured hands would let me. But I continued to cry as quietly as possible. I would have hated to wake Em up. I don't know what excuse I ceould come up with.

I was drying myself off and I startled to find Alice rummaging through my closet.

"Morning Bella, eager aren't we to get to school today" Alice said as she place her hand on her cheek and drummed it.

"Couldn't sleep you know. The pain and fuck Alice…I am not wearing that dress" I spat at her as I saw the offensive clothes she was holding up.

"Bella come on it's the first day of school. Don't you want to look good?"

"I want to feel comfortable. Plus there is no way I am wearing a dress with my fucked up knees showing. I am wearing some jeans. You can pick out a cute top, any top" I said to her.

We made our way out the house as soon as we noticed Edward was pulling into the drive way.

I should have never told Alice she could pick any shirt. I looked like a fucking cupcake. She made me wear this pink ruffled shirt she bought me last year for my birthday. Fuck this shit. At least I got to wear my black chucks and I could always cover my shirt with my black hoodie.

The ride to school was quite for the most part. Edward only said hello and really avoided eye contact with me. Maybe he thought that I was upset or something. But I really wasn't. I was just afraid that someone would find out.

We made our way to the schools parking lot and I had not noticed that Dr. Cullen had followed us.

"How are you feeling Bella?" Dr. Cullen asked.

"Feeling a lot better than yesterday thanks to the medication" I said with my head down.

"Well the offer stands Bella. Please let me know if there is anything I can do for you" he said with his hands on my shoulders.

I just nodded and began to walk to the library to pick up my class schedule.

"Thank for the ride Edward. Will you be sitting with Alice and me at lunch?" I asked.

"Yes of course. How about we meet outside of the cafeteria doors? Is that cool?"

"Yes of course its okay. Now get going you're going to make us late" Alice piped up.

We walked inside the library and I got in line to get my schedule.

Looks like I would have a pretty hectic schedule once again.

1. Spanish

2. History

3. English

4. Math

5. Biology

6. PE

"Well looks like we have 1st and 6th period together, better than nothing" Alice said with a smile.

"Yea it will be good Ali" I said as I hugged her.

I was not looking forward to having PE for 6th period as all athletes at Forks would also have it.

Playing soccer was not my idea. It was Rene's. She thought that maybe I needed something to preoccupy myself with. Maybe she just wanted me out of the house so she could do god knows what.

I was really upset at first. But the more I practice I realized how good I was. It did not take the coaches long to notice either. I was the only freshman that was on the schools varsity team. I didn't let it get to me though. At the moment I was just thankful that our actual practices would not be for another 3 weeks or so. My cuts and bruises should be healed by then.

Alice and I made our way to find our lockers. They were on the same hall and pretty close to one another. I had nothing to put into it yet, but was sure that I would soon.

Alice and I made our way to our 1st class. I was relived when I realized that we would most likely not have any seniors in this class as most of them had already taken this class. Plus most of them would be starting 2nd period.

We took our seats and to my surprise Jasper walked in and took a seat in front of Alice and I.

"Sup kids" he said and he dropped his backpack on the floor.

"Nothing much just can't wait for class to start I am so ready to learn" I said in a mock tone.

"Hi Alice, you are looking nice today" he said with a wink.

Typical Jasper, always the ladies man.

But as I turned to Alice I noticed that she was blushing and did not say a word back. She usually took this kind of compliment and would talk non-stop. What the fuck? What was I missing?

"Jazz what are you doing here. I mean aren't seniors like supposed to have taken this class already" I asked.

"I took it freshman year, but I skipped so much that I eventually got dropped. I thought I had fulfilled this requirement. But the counselor said that I had not. So lucky for you and Ali, I am all yours". He said as he placed his hands to his heart.

Alice just giggled and looked at him with gaga eyes.

Are you fucking kidding me? Alice liked Jasper and I never noticed till now. I wondered if Jasper knew or even felt the same way. I instantly felt bad for her as I remembered he had made that fucking 'Man Pack' with the other fuck heads.

Assholes!

When class was done I went to 2nd and 3rd period with nothing out of the ordinary happening.

On more class and I would for sure no questions asked be in the same room as that monster. I had mentally prepared myself as best as I could to try and keep my emotions in check.

As I made my way into Calculus class I felt some hands on my upper arm.

I froze in shock. I was afraid of whose hands I would find on me.

"So looks like we have class together".

Thank god it was Edward.

"Were you expecting someone else Bella?"

"No, you just scared the fuck out of me that's all".

We made our way into class and he pointed towards the back of the class for us to sit. I followed him.

"I am really glad you're back home Eddie and I wanted to thank you once again for yesterday".

"Now worries Bella. I am here to stay" he said as he placed his hand on top of mine.

I felt a small spark and I quickly moved it and placed my hands on my lap.

We sat in class and every so often we chatted. We realized that we had 5th and 6th period together.

I was some what surprised when he told me that he wanted to play baseball again. Eddie was a kick ass pitcher. I bet if he really wanted to, that boy could make it to the pros.

The bell rang and I realized that I needed to play it cool and if I saw my brother and his friends I would act as normal as normal could be.

"Hey you mind taking a small detour. I gotta go to my locker and put these books away".

I really just wanted to have company as I was scared to walk alone. Plus Edward was becoming my new best friend.

"Sure no problem Bella just lead the way".

We walked towards where my locker was.

"Hey Bella what are the odds. My locker is right next to yours".

I instantly felt relieved. Edward would always be close by.

I put my crap into the locker and we made our way into the hall way where the cafeteria was and saw Alice and Jasper deep in conversation. Both Edward and I stopped.

"Is that Jasper Hale talking to my sister?"

"Uh huh" was all that came out my mouth.

I heard him cursing under his breath.

"Edward calm down. They are just friends. Plus Jasper and the guys made a pack that they would not hook up with any freshman or sophomores".

I made sure to leave out the fact that they did say they would hook up with the ones that had a nice rack and truth be told. Alice had a fantastic rack.

I noticed his face got a bit smooth.

Edward was once part of that group. I am sure he remembers all the stuff they used to do and say. It was only natural that he would be protective of his little sister.

As soon as Alice and Jasper saw that we were making our way to them I noticed Jasper got nervous.

"Welcome back bro" Jasper said as he held his fist up at Edward.

"Thanks Jasper it's good to be back" he said as he bumped Jaspers fist.

"Hey I hear you're going to be trying out for baseball. We are in desperate need of a good pitcher. Mike Newton has a slight case of tendonitis and is throwing like a little bitch".

"Yea I guess I am".

"Wait till the guys hear that you are back and that we have a chance of actually winning some games" Jasper said.

We walked to our usual table and I noticed that Edward stayed with us.

"Aren't you going to go with your friends?" Alice said.

"No. I want to stay with you guys if that's okay".

Both Alice and I just nodded in unison. I was once again thankful that he was here.

We got up and made our way into the lunch line. I grabbed a ham sandwich and orange juice and some chips.

"How are your knees Bella?" Edward asked.

"A little sore but nothing Rene's vicodin can't fix" I said with a bit of a slur.

"Okay well try not to take them if you don't need them. They are highly addictive" Edward said with a concerned look.

What was with him and his daddy attitude.

"Okay Charlie, I mean Edward" I said.

Alice laughed so hard that milk came out of her nose.

We all laughed and I gave Alice my napkin so she could clean herself up.

As we continued to chat and eat I looked over to the seniors table and saw my brother and the guys.

"Bella" I heard Emmett say

I looked over at him and he was signaling me over to him.

I got up and made my way over to him.

"Hey sis I feel like I haven't seen you in days. Are you okay?"

"I am doing well, why?" I asked as I looked around at all the guys.

"No reason Bella".

"You look nice today Bella" Mike said.

"Fuck off Newton. That's my baby sister. More respect" Emmett said with a grin.

Man why couldn't he be more serious,

"Okay gotta go now".

"Bye Bella", they all said in unison.

I turned around and made my way back to my clan. I was proud that I did not loose it. I was doing a good job at acting like nothing was wrong.

I sat for a minute and then the bell rang. Luckily Edward had thrown out our trash.

He picked my back bag and handed it to me.

"So Bella I will see you in gym class".

"See you then".

Edward and I made our way to Biology. We once again sat in the back of the class near the windows.

Mr. Banner wasted no time and began to go over what we would be learning. It really did not give Edward and me a chance to talk.

He handed out our text books and I flipped through it.

"You need a ride after school Bella".

"I can walk home. It's not that far".

"No walking for you Bella. I will take you home everyday. I won't hear another word about it".

"Thanks".

On our way to gym class we stopped again at our lockers to drop off our text books.

As I opened my locker I noticed something inside it that was not there when I came during lunch.

I pulled it out and a folded note that was attached to my iPod.

"What's that?"

I quickly stuffed it in my book bag.

"It's my Ipod".

I shut the locker and we began to make our way towards the double doors that lead outside to the gym.

As usual it was raining and we ran so that we would not get as wet.

"Meet you by my car after class".

"See you then".

We parted ways and met up with Alice and we walked together towards the indoor bleachers.

We sat down and signed in the sign in sheet. We could just sign in and relax the rest of the period.

"Hey Bella I have to go to the ladies room. I will be right back".

As Alice walked down I thought it would be a good idea to see who had left me my Ipod and that note.

I took it out and inspected my poor battered piece of plastic. It was all muddy. I was pretty sure that it no longer worked.

I opened the note.

_B-_

_Went to our spot and look what I found._

_I downloaded some special songs just for you._

_You can find them under Bella's songs._

_Tell me what you think._

Is he kidding me? We most certainly did not have a fucking spot. I debated whether or not I should listen to these songs. But I was curious to know what songs he had downloaded.

I turned the Ipod on and scrolled down to Bella's songs. The screen was a bit messed up from the water. So it was hard to see the screen. I pressed play and placed the ear buds in my ear.

The sound was only coming in through one side. The music continued to play but I could not make out the song. I unplugged the earphones and plugged them back in and I could not believe what I heard.

_You let me violate you, you let me desecrate you  
You let me penetrate you, you let me complicate you  
Help me I broke apart my insides, help me I've got no soul to sell  
Help me the only thing that works for me, help me get away from myself  
I want to fuck you like an animal  
I want to feel you from the inside  
I want to fuck you like an animal_

This fucker was more twisted than I had though. I felt tears coming down my cheek. I pulled the earphones out my ears and threw it on the floor.

Edward was standing a few rows from me and he came up and picked it up. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Bella please tell me what is going on? I am begging you".

I broke out into sobs and he quickly wrapped his arms around me.

"Edward I am sorry. I just can't tell you.

"Who hurt you this way Bella? Please tell me".

I opened my mouth and I was surprised at myself. I was about to tell him the whole truth.

* * *

**Yes Edward is becoming Bella's comfort zone. Bella is still unsure of how she feels towards that bastard that hurt her. Like many women that are abused do. **

**Thank you to all you that have put my story on alert. It makes me super duper happy. But I would be beyond the moon if you would send me a review. Just stop by and say hello. I have already started Chapter 6. So I might be nice and post it sooner if my peeps send me some love.**

**Reviews make Bella seek help…..**


End file.
